


Aftermath

by Alfreedom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied Karlnapity, Light Angst, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Quackity/Sapnap, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfreedom/pseuds/Alfreedom
Summary: Despite everything he’s done, Sapnap missed his best friend, even if their friendship wasn’t like that anymore.Or: Sapnap thinks a lot about Dream after he's imprisoned
Kudos: 40





	Aftermath

_Dream is in prison._

It finally clicked in Sapnap’s head as he watched the others rejoice. Looking down, he watched Beckerson swim circles in the bucket, finally out of Dream’s grasp and safe in his possession.

“Sapnap!” He looked up to see Quackity, one of his fiancés, walk up to him, a smile on his face. “It’s finally over,” he breathed.

Sapnap nodded, eyes not leaving the fish as he let out a forced laugh. “I guess it is.”

Quackity placed a hand on Sapnap’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. “Dream finally won’t be messing everything up anymore,” he said comfortingly, trying to meet his eyes.

Sapnap didn’t respond for a while, waiting silently as he felt the hand loosen its grip until it eventually left him.

“I’ll see you later, okay?” Quackity reassured him.

Sapnap let out a quiet “okay” before hearing grass crumple under Quackity’s feet as he walked away.

He was then left alone, with only the slight sounds of water sloshing echoing in his ear. He didn’t hear the grateful cheers happening only a few meters away from him, nor did he hear the faint melody of ‘cat’ playing in the distance.

 _Dream is in prison,_ his mind repeated at the silence, the reminder ringing in his head. It should’ve been a comforting notion. Dream, the manipulator, the psychopath, the villain, finally paying his dues for all the suffering put upon the Dream SMP. He was imprisoned, possibly forever, for everything that he’s done: Dethroning George, manipulating Tommy, blowing up the community house, keeping the discs-- the list goes on. Dream, his best friend, got what he deserved, didn’t he?

 _Best friend,_ Sapnap cringed at the word. That was what they were supposed to be, _best friends._ Despite their ups and downs, he always remained loyal to Dream, always had his back. That was what it was supposed to be, but it wasn’t. Dream didn’t care about him, he didn’t care about George or their friendship. All he cared about was power… _and Tommy,_ his mind supplied. _And Tommy._

Sapnap grit his teeth, it wasn’t fair. None of this was supposed to happen. A part of him resented Tommy for ever meddling with the server at all. _If he never joined, none of this would’ve happened._ Sapnap looked up to see Tommy talking to Tubbo, he looked brighter, happy. It was as if a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders, the burden of having Dream looming over him was gone. His stomach twisted for ever blaming him for the conflicts. It wasn’t his fault.

Beckerson did a small jump, flicking water onto Sapnap’s face, distracting him from his thoughts. He looked down at the small fish again, watching as it swam up and down, round and round. “You probably don’t even know what happened,” he pondered aloud. “You’re just a fish.”

If Beckerson could understand his words, he didn’t reply.

Sapnap placed the bucket down, joining it on the ground afterward. Looking over the Dream SMP, his mind was flooded with memories of Dream, Dream, _Dream_. He was everywhere he looked. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine something different but that smile was all he could see. He could feel his presence looking over him, his gloved hand on his shoulder. He could hear his laugh and his voice, warm and light, like summer. A shock echoed through his bones as the realization hit him: he missed him.

Sapnap opened his eyes, horrified. How could he miss Dream? Dream, who ever saw him as a tool, a weapon, Dream, who stole Beckerson, intending to steal Mars as well, Dream, _who didn’t care about him._ Sapnap felt his chest tighten and his heart swell both painfully and in yearning. Despite everything he’s done, Sapnap missed his best friend, even if their friendship wasn’t like that anymore. He felt his eyes start to burn as tears threatened to bubble. He quickly rubbed at them, frustrated with himself. Dream’s actions were irredeemable, nothing he could say would grant him forgiveness, but why was Sapnap ready to jump at the chance, the possibility that maybe… maybe the old Dream was still there.

“What’s wrong with me?” He asked Beckerson. “Dream is terrible, he tried to take Tommy and Tubbo’s last lives-- and I prevented that from happening! I told him, to his face, to ‘step away from them’. I did that!” He didn’t know why he was ranting to a fish, perhaps the adrenaline high from the confrontation has gotten to him. “But I still miss him, and I still hope that the old Dream is still…” he trailed off, feeling his throat start to hurt as a sob was trying to make its way out. “I want my best friend back,” he murmured.

Beckerson only jumped in response, making Sapnap groan to himself.

“What do you know, you’re just a fish.”

Silence followed afterward, and Sapnap found comfort in that. The cheers from the others were long gone and Sapnap could see a sliver of sunrise peeking over the horizon. It was a new day, the first day without Dream controlling them any longer.

Sapnap thought about where he was now, locked up in his cell at Pandora’s Vault. Was he still mad? Was he thinking of ways to escape? Was he feeling lonely? It hasn’t even been a day and there he was, theorizing on what a prisoner’s thoughts and feelings were. Maybe there was someone wrong with him.

“It’s not normal to be this obsessed, isn’t it,” he said to no one in particular, not even acknowledging Beckerson anymore. He hated feeling like this, it was pathetic. “Fuck you, Dream,” he whispered, angry that even in prison he still has power over him, entering his thoughts uninvited and messing up what was supposed to be a celebratory event for him, for everyone. He wondered if George felt the same way, but who knows what George is thinking, he’s barely around.

As the sun continued to rise over the SMP, Sapnap watched as it reflected off of the water surrounding what was left of the community house in the distance. Everything looked refreshed as if Dream’s lack of presence restored its life. Sapnap smiled softly, his mood brightening a bit. As much as he, reluctantly, missed Dream, he couldn’t deny that his disappearance was a relief. Standing up, he picked up Beckerson and placed him in his inventory, not knowing where he wanted to keep him yet. There weren’t a lot of people around other than Tommy, who seemed to still be listening to ‘cat’ on his bench. Sapnap thought about approaching him but decided against it, not wanting to ruin how peaceful he looked. He wondered what could’ve corrupted Dream so much to want to destroy the innocence of that before cringing as he realized he was partly to blame for the start of it all as well.

That was in the past, though. Now, Dream is in prison.

And that’s where he’s going to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 2AM and I just wanted to write something angsty. First time writing MCYT in a long time lol how did I do? I don't do a lot of writing, but we'll see. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless <3
> 
> -XRay


End file.
